Old Flames Never Die
by wildviolet76
Summary: Deadliest Catch fic. Katherine Morrison returns home for a friend's wedding. Will she be able to face her old flame?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except my own characters. I mean no harm or ill will to any of the real people. I'm sure they are all perfectly nice human beings._

The flight from Papua New Guinea to Seattle had been long but uneventful. Katherine Morrison had just finished a job for National Geographic magazine photographing the indigenous people of the area for a feature on how the local culture was slowly being lost as modernization took its toll. After getting herself settled in to the small hotel on the outskirts of the metropolis Kate called Dawn, an old childhood friend who was getting married.

"Why you are staying at hotel that far from Portsmith, I don't know." Dawn complained, "Your parents are put out that aren't staying with them."

"Drop it. We've talked about this. First of all, I need my space, and my folks are just a little smothering. And I have some business in Seattle next week in addition to your wedding so I'm staying here to be close to both," replied Kate tiredly.

"Are you up to going out with the girls tonight? We're heading to the Flying Dutchman for a girls night out."

"I don't know, I'm pretty beat Dawn…"  
"Aw come on," whined Dawn, "It'll give you a chance to meet the bridesmaids you don't know before the party at my parents place tomorrow night."

"All right, I'll come. But just for a little while. I'm on island time anyways. Meet you there at 9?"

"Absolutely! I can't wait to see you, you've been gone WAY too long."

Kate pulled in to the parking lot at and took in the crowd. The Dutchman had not changed much over the years. The dilapidated building had been a fixture in the Seattle suburb of Portsmith since the towns founding. Overlooking the wharf, the place brought on a wave of nostalgia tinged with sadness. Her mind drifted back to the last time she had been here which was just before he long time boyfriend had dumped her for…. Kate shook her head to clear those memories. Just thinking about him brought a lump to her throat. "Get a grip girl, that's ancient history." She really dreaded this wedding, he or his family were sure to be there and the prospect of seeing him and his wife made her want to catch the first flight to anywhere. But Dawn was one of her oldest friends, and Kate couldn't disappoint her.

Walking in Kate was swept back in time. The old fishermen, those craggy, hardy men who had since retired from the sea were gathered in the back, smoking, drinking, and swapping tales. Closer to the sound system and bar were the younger patrons, mostly the younger boat crew members trying to impress the female population with varied success. Looking around she spotted her friends in a large booth near the captains' tables.

"KATHERINE MORRISON!!!" shouted her best friend Robyn, grabbing her in a hug. "Girl, LOOK at you! When did you get highlights? And that's a fantastic tan!"

Kate laughed, "Get outside Rob…the sun is a girls best friend!"

"Seriously Kate, where do you get your highlights done? The effect is beautiful!"

"I'm serious, this is natural. I spend so much time outside, it just happens."

"So I spent last weeks paycheck for crap, and yours was free. Life is not fair…" Robyn replied ruefully. "Well, as you can imagine, Dawn is late. So let me introduce you. Ladies this is Kate. She, Dawn, Megan, and I grew up together. Kate this is Marie and Liv, Mark's sisters. This is Laci and Stephanie; they went to college with Dawn. Alicia is bringing Dawn, she also went to college with them and she's even slower than Dawn."

That comment brought chuckles to the table. Kate sat down in the empty spot next to Stephanie. "Hi," said Stephanie shyly. "So Dawn asked you to be in her wedding after…" Robyn shot Stephanie a look that clearly said "Shut the fuck up". "After," she faltered, "one of the uh others uh dropped out?" Kate looked to Robyn who hurriedly found something in the bar menu fascinating. Finally the waitress made her way back to the table for new drink orders, "Just a coke for me, thanks."

"You don't drink?" commented Marie.

"Not really. Occasionally, but I'm not a happy drinker, so I don't."

"You used to be a happy drinker," muttered Megan under her breath, "Asshole."

"Who's an asshole?" queried Laci.

Before that could be answered, the door to the bar opened and a loud group of men walked in. Glancing over, Kate realized that she new more than a few of them. Laci started laughing as Mike Fortner started acting goofy and making wild gestures at their table. The guys walked over and Laci gave her husband a mock angry look. "Are you checking up on me?"

"Look guys, it's Laci, What the hell are you doing here? I thought you girls were going to a knitting class."

"I'm trying to find an old sea captain to replace you," she joked, batting her eyes at the bearded and tattooed captain with sparkling blue eyes.

A thinner, younger deckhand with a sculpted black beard and earring piped up, "You don't want an old guy. You need a young stud like myself…"

It was then that Mike recognized the woman sitting across from his wife, "KATE!" he yelled as he enveloped her in a bear hug. "How the hell are ya?"

"Good, and you?" she said hugging him back.

"Great! Let me introduce you…this is Andy and Johnathan, Phil, stud muffin here is his son Josh, and… well…you know Sig."

"Hi guys." The assembled crabbers all said hello. All of them except Sig Hansen, who just glared at Kate.

"Mike honey?" crooned Laci. "Go A WAY. This is girls night out."

"But we're the entertainment…."

"Go, or I will make sure that Andy and Johnathan are short a deckhand…."

The guys wandered back to an empty booth. Sig however hung back. "Why are you here" he spat at Kate.

"Excuse me?"

"Why are YOU here? It's a simple question."

"Since when is my location any of your business?" Kate said icily.

"You gotta lot of nerve showing up here."

"Me? What the hell did I do?" she said angrily standing up, fists clenched at her sides.

"You hurt my family," he ground out through clenched teeth, his face turning red with anger, veins on his forehead and neck popping out.

"I hurt your brother? News flash _Captain_ Hansen I wasn't the one who walked out on our relationship. He was." Kate turned to Robyn, "I can't do this tonight. Tell Dawn I'll see her tomorrow." Barely holding back tears Kate left the bar and headed back to the hotel room.

* * *

Did you like it? If you did let me know!!!! I have four more chapters ready to go-o. Review, review, review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Same disclaimer! Guess I should give a warning for language and possible smut eventually...FF is being hinky, or this would have already posted!  
_

The pre-wedding get together was in direct contrast to the actual wedding. Dawn's family, like most of Portsmith, were simple hard working people. She however, had higher aspirations. The wedding was going to be one for the storybooks, one of those fairytale affairs that cost a small fortune. Dawn wasn't that happy about the informal cookout that her family was having but as her mother had said, they all had a lot of family and friends from out of town so this was the easiest and most friendly way of seeing that everyone was fed and entertained. Her dad was manning steaks on the grill and his fishing buddies had supplied non-beef offerings. There was music from a stereo, lanterns all around and a huge bonfire down on the shore of the lake. Kate was catching up with her own mom and Robyn when her mother started in on her lodging choices.

"I don't know why you just didn't stay with us…"

"Mom, like I said, I have stuff to do in Seattle, and well…there are too many memories here in Portsmith."

"You need to move on. He did. Why you don't want to settle down and start a family is beyond me. I thought I'd have me a few grandbabies by now…"

Seeing Kate's mood drop like a rock tossed into the lake, Robyn piped up, "Mrs. Morrison…I think I saw Dawn's mom motioning for you…"

"Oh, thank you dear. I'll just go see what she needs."

As she walked away Kate whispered to Robyn, "Thanks."

"No problem. You don't want to be here do you?"

Kate smiled weakly, "You always could see through me."

"I'm you're BF. I know all your bull shit."

"So what is it that everyone is not telling me, BF? I mean, we were all friends in high school, but I never thought Dawn would want me to be in her bridal party. Who dropped out?"

"Well, it wasn't so much 'dropped out' as it was uninvited."

Kate raised an eyebrow, "Spill." Before Robyn could answer a loud bang sounded from the shoreline, someone was setting off seal bombs. Just then Mark, Dawn's fiancée walked up, "Hi Robyn. Hi Kate. Kate I'd like you to meet…"

"Yeah, we know him," interrupted Robyn.

Kate turned to face Mark and her eyes locked with his friend's. Her breath caught in her throat, time seemed to stop and the bottom dropped out of her stomach as she looked into the face of the only man she had ever and would ever love. The man who had crushed her a decade ago, Edgar Hansen.

_Cue foreboding music....I love reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Yada yada...._

_Here's Ch. 3 since Aleutian Storm asked so nicely :D_

"Robyn! Kate! Get over here! I want a picture of all of us!" yelled Dawn, "Kate, you're pale, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" whispered Robyn through clenched teeth, "Edgar is what's wrong. God you can be so insensitive!"

Dawn looked confused, "Edgar? After all this time? Come on Kate that's old history. Surely you've moved on to greener pastures by now."

Tears had welled up in Kate's eyes and were threatening to overflow, "I'm going to take a walk along the lake." She whispered to Robyn and left the crowd to deal with her emotions. She had known that running into Edgar was going to be hard, but this was almost more than she could bear. Her tears had clouded her eyesight and she bumped into a hard back.

"Oh, sorry…" she murmured keeping her head down. Sig Hansen looked back to see who had run into him. Seeing it was Kate he shot back, "You should be. Actually you shouldn't be here." Phil Harris was standing next to him, seeing the distraught tears falling down he said quietly, "Hey buddy, I don't know who she is, but she only bumped into you. Don't be so hard on her."

"Don't be so hard on her? She nearly killed Edgar when she left him! No one messes with my family!"

Kate's anger replaced her tears and she shoved Sig's shoulder, "You know what, asshole, I didn't leave Edgar. HE left me!"

"Bull shit. You told him you didn't want to be a fisherman's wife and left town! You're just a money hungry bitch."

The tears were back and spilling down her face, "My family has been fishing just as long as yours has. There is nothing wrong with…That's _not_ what happened…God! You Hansens are all the same, hot headed and stubborn!"

The argument had attracted quite an audience, Matt Bradley stepped over to Sig and said quietly, "Hey Sig, that's not quite what happened. Come on, let's go grab a beer and cool off."

Edgar walked over to the group and Kate turned on him. "You told everyone that I left you because I didn't want to be a fisherman's wife? That's why everyone here has given me the cold shoulder since?" she shouted. And quieter, "How could you?". "I have never, NEVER been ashamed of where I came from!"

She whirled on Sig. "So I guess I need to set some things straight," the anger and distress in her voice were nearly visible they were so strong. "_I_, didn't leave because I didn't want to be a fisherman's wife. _Edgar_ dumped me because I didn't want to start having babies at the ripe old age of 22! I was fresh out of college and he was gone nine or more months out of the year! When he proposed I said yes, but he changed his mind because I wanted to wait to start a family! You all went to Norway for the summer and when you came back he had _HER_. THAT is why I left." Kate was sobbing now, both from the pain the memories still caused and the scene that had been made at her friend's party. She fled to the cool, quiet side of the lake. Edgar started to go after her, but Mike and Matt held him back. "I'll go after her," said Matt, "you fix things here Ed."


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the lovely reviews! They make my day bright and shiny!_

Sig gave his brother a hard stare. Looking ashamed Edgar said to the crowd, "I was 22, I was young and stupid. I thought that wanting to wait was her way of saying she was keeping her options open for when she got tired of being alone all the time. Then in Norway I met Louise, and she came up pregnant…she told me he was mine…I thought that it was a sign and I had to do right by her if it was mine. The rest you know." June Hansen touched her husband on the shoulder and handed him a bottle of water, saying softly, "You know what you need to do now." Nodding grimly Sig headed in the direction Matt and Kate had taken.

Across the lake, Matt found Kate curled up in the bottom of an old canoe sobbing uncontrollably. "Hey Katie Bell," he said softly rubbing her back.

"I hate that name Matthew. What do you want?"

"Just want to make sure you're okay."

"You knew?"

"Yeah, the truth."

"But you never said anything to set things straight."

"Wasn't my business. I wasn't in a great place in my life if you remember, who would have believed an addict? Then he came back with a pregnant wife…" Matt shrugged. "He never stopped loving you, you know."

"Funny way he had of showing it."

Sig caught up to them, "Give us a second Bradley," nodding his head back towards the party. "Roger," said Matt standing up and walking back.

"Want some water?" Sig offered handing Kate the bottle.

"Is it poisoned?"

"Nah, that would be too much red tape." He smiled wryly.

Sig sat down heavily next to Kate and quietly said, "It seems I owe you a big apology. I don't like the thought of anyone hurting my family and honestly this business with Louise has brought out the worst in me." Kate sipped the water, "What business?" Sig shook his head no, and looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps to see Edgar come out of the shadows. And unspoken thought passed between the brothers and Sig excused himself.

Edgar took his spot and put an arm around Kate's shoulder. "I don't know what to say."

"Me either. I think I'm going to ask Dawn to find another bride's maid. I can't do this right now."

"Don't go on account of me," he brushed a lock of hair from her face. "I'm not worth it."

Kate looked him, REALLY looked at him. He looked like he had just survived a double Opilio season that had gone bad. "You look like hell."

"Gee thanks."

"Seriously, are you okay?" the worry in her voice was evident.

"Long story." He relied with a defeated voice.

"I'm not going back to the party, and I'm willing to listen."

"It's Louise."

"Oh…"

"Yeah "oh". My life has been one big screw up since I drove you away. She left me. Ran off with our publicist."

"Publicist?"

"The Discovery Channel has a show, Deadliest Catch…"

"Yeah, I've seen it."

"And?"

"I don't watch it."

"Why not?"

"Hurts too much."

"Ummm…"

"So she ran off with your publicist…" Kate prompted.

"Yeah, she got tired of me being gone. Divorce was final three months ago."

"How many kids do you all have?"

"We? None apparently. She miscarried the first, if she was even pregnant. And during the divorce she let slip that there was a good chance that my son and daughter aren't mine. I had to know the truth…they aren't."

"Oh Edgar, you're the only father they've ever known…"

"Since I had no biological claim to them, she's refused to let me have visitation…"

"How could she be so cold? I mean, those poor kids…what must they think?"

Edgar's voice got shaky, "Do you have any idea what it's like to have your love thrown out like last week's trash?"

Kate turned a cold glare to him, before storming away, "YEAH, I do. I know just how it feels to have the love of my life, drop me like a hot coal because I wanted to grow up before we had kids. Then he lied to everyone we know, made me out to be the uppity bitch, left town and came back three months later with a wife. It makes you feel like the lowest piece of shit there is. 'Cause really, you must be a miserable excuse for a human being if someone who you've been with since you were sixteen would rather be with the first whore he finds than you!"

"Kate! Kate! Wait! Don't leave.!"

Kate ignored him and left. She skirted the house and headed to the rental car. She pulled out her cell phone, texted Robyn that she was leaving and then sent one to Dawn telling her they needed to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for all the reviews!!!!_

_This chapter is shorter, sorry. The Kentucky Derby is Saturday and I'm actually going this year. Don't get too jealous, it's bleacher seats. But I have to find a dress and fru fru hat by Friday.....Can we say STRESS?? I hate shopping so this will be real fun!_

The next day Dawn, Robyn, and Kate met for lunch to discuss changes to the wedding.

"I'm sorry Dawn, but I can't handle the emotional stress," explained Kate.

Dawn whined, "But Kate, my wedding is less than a week away, I've already had to replace one bride's maid."

Kate cast an accusing look at Dawn, "You had to replace Louise didn't you?"

"Yes, how did you know?" replied Dawn, a bit startled.

"Put two and two together. And then when I realized that the rest of the wedding party was made of couples, it became clear. Walk down the aisle with Edgar? How could you do that to me? We've been friends since first grade. He destroyed me! It's taken me ten years just to get on with my life!"

"Get over yourself. Can't you just let it go for one day?"

"But it's not one day… There are wedding events all week."

"Fine then. Walk out on me…"

"Whoa, girls," said Robyn trying to save both situations. "What if you mixed the wedding party? Break the couples up? Laci is fine with Mike escorting Kate."

"It's my wedding, and I want couples going down first!"

"I, I, I. That's all you ever say Dawn, news flash…the world does not revolve around you!"

Robyn was desperate now, "Kate, if you can skip the events up to the wedding, will you still walk in the wedding with Edgar?"

Kate sighed, "It will kill me, but yes. But I won't go to the reception."

"Dawn, will this work for you?"

"Not really, but I don't have a choice."

"That's settled then."

Kate left the bistro and Robyn turned to Dawn, "I realize that this IS your wedding, but the Bridezilla act is getting old. She's never gotten over Edgar. And being this close to him has opened up old wounds."

"She needs to move on. He did her six ways of wrong…there's a better man out there for her. Sure they were high school sweethearts and all, but seriously…"

"He wasn't just a high school sweetheart."

After leaving her friends, Kate wandered down the sidewalk, letting her feet take her where they may. Her mind drifted through the memories as she lost track of time and where she was. A shout brought her out of her reverie and she looked up to see Matt walking towards her.

"Hey Kate," he kissed her cheek.

"Hey Matt, how's it going?"

"Are you here with anyone?" he asked abruptly.

"Wh-what?"

"Did you bring a date to the wedding?"

"That's none of your business."

Matt smiled broadly, "I didn't think so."

"Excuse me?"

"Not that you couldn't find one…just that you didn't bring anyone to the cookout."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"I expected that you'd be married with a family of your own. You and Edgar used to talk about kids all the time."

Kate shrugged, "Things change. I have high standards in men and no one I've found met them."

"That include my brother?" Neither Matt nor Kate had seen Sig walk up.

Kate shook her head sadly, "You really are an ass Sig. For your information, your brother set the bar. No one else has ever measured up to him."

"Would you take him back?"

" I would stupid if I did wouldn't I? I couldn't live through that again. I'll see you guys later."

Matt looked at Sig, "What are you doing?"

"Not a thing. I need to find Robyn."


	6. Chapter 6

_Until I get time to sit down and write, this will be the last update for a while. But, I did make it a long one! Enjoy and Happy Derby everyone! Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!_

Kate returned to her hotel room intent on having a long soak in the in-room jacuzzi. She'd love a bottle of wine too, but thinking about Edgar and alcohol were not a good combination. As she entered the room she heard the phone ringing. Thinking it could be her parents, Kate answered the phone. When she heard the voice on the other end of the line, she wished she hadn't.

"Hi Kate, It's Edgar. Please don't hang up," begged Edgar.

"What do you want?"Kate replied coldly.

"Can we meet and talk? In private?"

"This is Portsmith. There is no privacy or have you forgotten?"

"I could come to the hotel?"

"Yeah, not happening."

"What about a drive up the coast? I want a chance to clear the air…"

"Edgar, I'm really tired. I need to grab some dinner and then hopefully a long soak followed by a great night of sleep."

"Please? I need this and I think you do too."

"Fine."

"Great, I'll pick you up in half an hour."

Forty-five minutes later Edgar pulled into the parking lot. "You're late," Kate commented climbing into truck after Edgar opened the door for her. "Sorry," replied Edgar sheepishly, "Louise was always at least fifteen minutes late."

"I'm not Louise."

"No. You aren't."

They rode in silence for a long while, both watching the landscape flash by. As Edgar turned onto an unmarked gravel road Kate realized where they were headed. "Stop the truck!" she yelled.

"Kate, what's wrong?" asked a startled Edgar.

"Not the waterfall. We can't have this talk there."

"But it's our spot…we've always talked here."

"Yeah, we've talked and we've…well you know."

"Those were great times and good talks," he said with a cocky smile.

"Yeah, and I need to keep the memories of this place great. It's my happy place."

"Mine too. So where should we go?"

"Is the lighthouse still there?"

"Yeah. It's not in use, but still there."

Edgar flipped on the radio as they drove; the sounds of Lady Antebellum's "Need You Now" filled the cab of the truck. They reached the drive to the lighthouse that overlooked the Pacific Ocean. After parking the truck Edgar pulled out a cooler and a blanket from behind the seat. Kate raised an eyebrow. "Hey, you said you were hungry and I knew the ground would be wet," Edgar grinned. Taking the blanket from him they walked side by side to beach.

"You look beautiful…"

"God, tell me you did not bring me out here to put the moves on me."

"No, just making a comment. You always were pretty, but…I'm sorry. I treated you like shit when I left. I was young, stupid, and with what happened with Kevin…I just assumed…"

"You called off our wedding because Kevin Larsen's loser wife left him?" said Kate in disbelief.

The sadness evident in Edgar's voice, "She left because she decided she was tired of being a fisherman's wife with him only home long enough to make a baby and leave. You were, are so smart. How could you be content with that life? When you said you wanted to wait to have kids, I thought you were leaving yourself an easy way out of the marriage for when you decided that you wanted someone who'd be home with you."

"I would have been content because I love you. Fishing is in my blood same as yours. Did you forget that? We were 22 Edgar! I had student loans to pay off and wanted to see the world outside of Portsmith. You couldn't wait five years to have babies? Then you went to Norway and came home with a pregnant wife. I couldn't take it. It killed me seeing you two together. Did the six years we spent together mean nothing to you?" retorted a exasperated Kate.

"They meant EVERYTHING to me! I made a big mistake marrying Louise. I had no proof that the baby was mine. Then she lost it…I should have asked for a divorce then. I knew that I loved her, but I didn't…I wasn't IN love with her. She obviously didn't love me. I mean how could she? She cheated on me throughout our marriage, I've wanted to start drinking again so bad…"

"You don't drink anymore?"

"Nah, not really. After the first baby I went through a real bad time. I partied a lot with Matt trying to drown my sorrow and my feelings for you too. Sig and Norman had to administer some tough brotherly love to get me straightened out."

"I don't drink either."

"Why not?"

"You. I ended up in a biker bar once and was shit faced drunk. Got into a really scary situation. After that I quit drinking. Once in a while I'll indulge, but I have to be careful or I go to my bad place."

"Bad place? What happened with the bikers?"

"No, my bad place is where you left me. Have you seen that new teen movie about Vampires?"

"You mean Twilight? Yeah, my nieces and daughter love it." chuckled Edgar.

"How about the second one? When Bella is having her nightmares after Edward leaves her…and wakes her father up screaming…that's what my bad place is like."

They sat just watching the waves pound the surf until Edgar spoke up, "Mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"The whole conversation has been personal…"

"You know what I mean."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Why aren't you with anyone now?"

"So I'm an old maid because I'm 33 and not attached?"

"Old maid," huffed Edgar, "Seriously though, why not?"

"I couldn't find another you," Kate's voice barely a whisper.

Edgar looked up, startled, "Me? Why would you want someone like me again?"

"You really think that? You always treated me like I was as capable as one of the guys, never were condescending. You saw me as a partner and accepted me for who I was. But you were also sweet, romantic, and respectful of me as a woman. You treated me like a lady." she paused, "Do you remember the first time we tried to have sex?"

"You were so scared and changed your mind, said that you weren't ready."

"And what did you do?"

"Nothing. You weren't ready. I was willing to wait for you," shrugged Edgar.

"Not exactly 'nothing'. Not only did you see that I was terrified, but you helped me BACK into my clothes. Then you held me while I cried...I thought you would think I was just a tease. But you didn't, and told me you would wait until I was ready. Do you have any idea how many of my girl friends lost their boyfriends over the exact same thing?""

"Boys are asses."

"Yes they are. But you're different. That's why you're leaving me hurt so much."

"Would you ever give me a second chance?"

"I'd be lying if I said no way in hell. But I can't say yes either. Once bitten, twice shy ya know."

"So I have to convince you then," Edgar commented with a sly grin.

"You steal my books again and I'll beat your ass instead." Kate laughed

"It was the only way you'd talk to me! I figured 'hey take her books and hold them for ransom'. Worked didn't it?"

"Yes it did."

"So how about a date tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? I'm meeting a friend in Seattle for lunch."

"I didn't say a lunch date. Are the two of you ladies going to eat all evening too?"

"Well, no."

"So how about dinner then? We can go to _Le Paris_…"

"Okay, but since when are you into upscale French? Not that I don't like that occasionally, but that's never been us."

Edgar looked thoughtful, it was going to take him a while to remember that not everyone was like Louise, "You're right. I hate that restaurant. All right, where would you like to go then?"

"You know what I'd really love to have? Remember that crab shack down by the docks?"

"Stumpy's? Yeah, we used to go there all the time when you were in school. Why don't you come down to the boat and meet me there?"

"It's a date then."

Smiling, Edgar put his arm around Kate, "Yeah a date."

"So what did you bring to eat? I'm starving."

"Well, just snacks really. Cokes, a bag of Doritos, some gummi bears."

"Doritos and gummi bears?"

"Well, I wasn't sure that you weren't on some junk food hating diet fad or not, but…"

"Are you saying I'm fat?" laughed Kate.

"What? NO! Of course not!"

"Relax, I'm teasing."

"Funny. BUT I knew that even if you were, you'd never give up your favorite gummis."

"Mmmmm I have so missed gummi bears! Hand them over!"

"You've been somewhere that doesn't have candy aisles?"

"I just got back from a three month stint in Papua New Guinea. No gummi bears there, and I ran out," she pouted.

"New Guinea huh? What were you doing there?"

"Photos for National Geographic."

"Wow. So where else have you been."

"All over, it would probably be easier to say where I haven't been."

"All right, Australia? South Africa? Ireland, Scotland, Germany, Norway?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. No."

"What do you have against Norway?"

Kate shot him a look.

"Never mind. So do you work for National Geographic?"

"No, I do a lot of work for them, but I'm freelance. I also do artistic shoots."

"I bet you do a lot of natural features, like Ansel Adams."

" Ansel Adams, Andy Goldsworhty. I wish I were that good, you remembered my favorite artist didn't you?"

Edgar simply nodded.

"So what about you? I know that the Discovery Channel has made crabbing famous, but that's only what 2-3 months each season?"

"Yeah, IFC's have really changed things for the better. We aren't gone ten months out of the year anymore, we………"

Edgar and Kate talked for hours there on the beach. After watching the sunset they packed up their things and headed back to Portsmith. Stopping by the gas station on the way in, they were surprised to see Norman there as well.

"Hi Norman!" Kate said smiling.

"Hello Kate. Edgar." Norman nodded, "Where've you been little brother?"

"Driving, talking."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at the dock then. Take care. Good to see you Kate."

"You too Norman."

After Edgar dropped her off at her hotel Kate finally slipped into the tub, soaking and thinking about the conversation they had had. When she was finished she crawled into bed and called Robyn.

"Can you tell Dawn that I'm good to go for Saturday? And I can probably make all her events during the week too."

"Um, sure sweetie. What changed your mind and where have you been? I've been calling you for hours."

"Edgar and I took a drive and had a very long and overdue conversation."

"AND???"

"And things are better. Good even."

"Does he want back with you?"

"Yeah, I think he does."

"And are you going to go there again?"

"I'd be lying if I said no, but like I told him, I couldn't say yes either. He's taking me out to dinner tomorrow night."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Not entirely, but do you really see ME saying no to HIM?"

"True, but don't make things too easy on him. He is a Hansen."

"I have no plans to jump in bed with him Robyn, as much as I'd love too. He killed me before and he has a lot to make up for."

When they were finished talking Robyn quickly dialed June Hansen's number. "Hi, June? I need Edgar's phone number." She then called Edgar and after giving him hell once again for the way he had hurt her best friend, she warned him that she would be watching. If he hurt Kate at all again, she would use him for fish bait.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for the reviews! Since I make no money on here, they make it worthwhile!_

_Hope everyone in the SE US has survived this weekend intact. My thoughts and prayers are with you all. My parents' place is flooded pretty bad, luckily it didn't make it into the house this time. I'm heading there tomorrow to help clear a path for them to reach the road again. Take care!_

_Oh! I survived Derby fairly unscathed. I'm still drying out...it poured buckets the whole day. The absolute highlight of my day was when they ******** sitting on the second level dropped their beer on my. No, not poured...dropped. Luckily my hat protected my head, but my shoulder has a heck of a bruise on it. Thought I was going to have to go Tori on them *wave to IrishCaptain*. On the plus side, I won $40 bucks which is a first for me!_

The next morning Kate had just finished in the shower when her cell began to ring. Wrapping a towel around her hair and another around her body, she searched for the phone and finally found it on the last ring.

"Hey girl," greeted a sleepy sounding Robyn, "I don't think your dinner tonight is a good idea for you."

"Its just dinner," shrugged Kate, "I'm not loony enough to go back to where our relationship was before in one afternoon. There's a lot that has to heal between us first.

"I'm just afraid that with the feelings you've always had, you're going to let him off the hook and back in your good graces way too easy. You should have brought a date for the wedding you know…maybe we can find someone…let me think, who owes me a favor."

"Whoa girl!" laughed Kate. "Actually I do have a date for the wedding, we just didn't come together. His schedule and mine just didn't work out and he's got business in Seattle."

"You bitch! You've been holding out on me! You might have told your BFF that you had a boyfriend," accused Robyn with a very unconvincing huff.

"Nothing to tell. We aren't dating. We did once, but that was over a LONG time ago. We've been friends since. I run interference for him sometimes and it's time for him to return the favor."

"Huh?"

"When he needs a no strings attached date for the evening or event I'm his go to girl. I keep the money grubbers and fame seekers at bay. My plan for this wedding was for him to come and make Edgar rue the day he hooked up with that blond bimbo. I didn't know she left him. I feel kinda bad about it now. Colin and I are having lunch in Seattle today. I think I'm going to tell him I don't need that date anymore."

"WHAT? HELL FUCKING NO! That's the friend you're having lunch with? Edgar thinks you're meeting a girl friend."

"Wait a sec…how do you know what Edgar thinks?"

"Well I might have called him last night…."

"And why pray tell would you do that?"

"To warn him that if he hurt you again he would be fish chum. I think you need to bring "Colin" to the wedding. It will be good for Edgar to realize that he's going to have to work to get you back."

"Robyn, there's nothing between Colin and I except friendship."

"You know that. Colin knows that. I know that. But Edgar does not. Are you going to tell Edgar you brought a guy?"

"You are evil you know."

"Uh huh. Now are you?"

"I don't know, I hadn't really thought about it. I don't guess I'm going to be shouting it from the rooftops, but I'm not going to hide it."

"Good. I wanna see him sweat and squirm."

Meanwhile on the Northwestern:

"EDGAR!! What the hell are you doing? I need that engine working already!" shouted Sig from the hatchway.

"HUH? What? Oh hey, yeah I'm working on it."

"The hell you are. I've watched you do nothing but stare at that wrench. Where are you little brother?"

"Sorry. Just thinking."

"About Kate or Louise."

"Both. But mostly Kate."

"Something bothering you?"

"Yes? No? I don't know."

"So what's bothering you?"

"I must be crazy to think she'd take me back."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Why would she? I mean I really screwed up."

"Edgar, that was more than ten years ago. You've both matured and changed a lot since then. If she's talking to you then it seems that she's willing to consider giving you a second chance."

"It's the changing that has me worried…. I mean I'm pretty much the same man I've always been…but Kate…she's, she's so much more. Did you know that she has been to every continent on the planet…including Antarctica and more countries than I can name?"

"So? Her job has her traveling a lot. We're gone from home too, doesn't mean a thing."

"Oh yeah? She's worked with famous people. On movie sets, all over the globe. She'd never be happy with just a fisherman."

"Hey listen to your older and wiser brother, baby brother. I think you should have learned you lesson about assuming. My advice to you; take things slow. Don't jump into a relationship half cocked."

"So I'm not incredibly stupid?"

"Oh, no you are. Always thought that the stupidest thing you'd ever done was getting a girl pregnant. Now it seems it was driving off the woman who's sun rose and set by you."

"Yeah, don't remind me."

"Outta luck. We're family. I'm going to remind you and remind you and remind you. Now, if we are done with this Dr. Phil moment, could you PLEASE get my boat running again!"

"Roger."

_Did you read it? Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N--Any landmarks mentioned are made up. Hats off to IrishCaptain for correctly guessing Colin's identity._

Kate pulled up in front of the posh upscale Seattle high rise, a man quickly left the foyer wearing a ball cap and sunglasses. After shutting the car door, he leaned over and gave Kate a kiss on the cheek, " 'ello Kate. Good to see you again."

"You too Colin. The new digs are a bit pretentious dontcha think?"

"A little, but it's gated, and the doorman won't let ANYONE in. I hate the paparazzi."

"Well Mr. Farrell, that's your own fault. Stop making good movies and they'll leave you alone."

"Ach, you mean me good looks aren't enough?" he said in a lovely Irish lilt, "So what is this fabulous restaurant we're having lunch at? I'm starvin'."

"Well, it's not really a restaurant. You asked for Seattle's best…we're hitting the Wharf market."

"Market? You mean I'm gonna have to cook it myself?"

"Only if you want too, you'll see."

_Meanwhile:_

"Hey Norman! It's lunchtime, why don't you and Junior head over to the Wharf Market and get us some food. That way Ed can keep working since he's not finished my engine yet."

"Sure. Any special requests?"

"It's Monday, so the Smith's should have those chocolate éclairs…"

"So I have to buy food and find girlie pastries for my brother. Great."

Norman and Jake were making their way through the bustling market. Deciding to grab food next to the pastry stand to save time, Norman was shocked to see Kate at one of the stalls, arm linked with a handsome man who looked vaguely familiar.

"Hey Norm? Isn't that that woman Kate?"

"Yeah," replied Norman calmly while the voice in his head was shouting, "AND THAT'S NOT A GIRLFRIEND SHE'S WITH!"

"Who's that guy?"

"Um, I don't know. Let's get lunch already."

After picking up a variety of sandwiches from the deli and Sig's éclairs, the two headed back to the boat. Just as they approached the Northwestern Norman stopped Jake, "Look Junior. Don't say one word about seeing Kate. 'Kay? You didn't see nothin'."

After lunch Edgar headed down below to finish working on the engine. Hanging back Norman motioned to Sig to head up to the wheelhouse and shot Junior a stern look.

"What was that all about," wondered Matt.

"Nothin'…" slipped Jake.

"Nothing' huh?"

"Yeah, I didn't see nothin'."

_Back to Kate:_

Kate and Colin wandered the market picking up items from several vendors and stalls before heading out to the wharf for a picnic lunch.

"Let's eat over there," said Colin walking toward the shipyard where men were busily working.

"Um, let's not," replied Kate heading the other way.

"Come on, you promised to show me the real Seattle and that's about as real as it gets."

"You see that white fishing boat with the blue paint?

"Yeah? What about it?"

"That's the Hansen's boat."

"Hansen? As in Edgar Hansen?"

"Yeah, the one and only."

"Well that settles it! Let's go. I thought that was why I was here a week before I start shooting my new movie?"

"Yeah, well about that…I'm having dinner with him tonight."

"I don't know how things in the States are, but back home that'd make Mrs. Hansen very unhappy…"

"Here too, but they've been divorced for a while."

"Then seeing me should be like a knife in the gut. Serves him right." Colin pops his knuckles, "Guess its time for me to put on an Oscar worthy performance…"

"Colin," Kate replies warningly, "I don't want to hurt him."

"No worries love, trust me…I'll just be me."

"Yeah that's what I'm worried about."

_So I hope you all don't think I'm too cheesy throwing Colin in....I needed a kick ass sexy star for the story and wouldn't you know it...he fits the bill!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the feedback everyone! So pysched that everyone is enjoy this story so much! Keep reviewing!!!_

After spending the afternoon showing Colin the city's little known hot spots, Kate returned to the shipyard to wait for Edgar. Leaning against a post she watched the ships returning from their days work out in Puget Sound. Seeing her standing there, Matt shouted to her, "Hey Katie Bell, come on aboard!"

Jake gave her a surprised look as she deftly hopped on board, "Where'd you learn to do that?"

Kate shook her head, "Grew up on the family cod boat genius."

"That's your dad?" Jake replied in disbelief, realization finally settling in.

"Kate!" called down Norman from the wheelhouse.

"Hiya Norman! She's looking great! Love the new seal on the bow."

"Thanks…come up a sec will ya?"

"Sure."

Just as Kate was headed upstairs, Edgar popped out of the crew quarters, hair still wet from a recent shower, "Kate! You're…on time…"

"Promptness was hammered into me from an early age…dad waited for no one…"she laughed.

"So you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me go up and talk to Norman."

"Norman? Forget him," said Edgar casting a hard look up to his brother. Kate looked at Norman, gave a shrug and a wave then followed Edgar.

As they were sliding over the rail Jake called to Edgar, "Hey aren't you going to show her the rest of the boat."

"I've seen the rest of the boat," answered Kate.

"All of it?" insinuated Matt, making eyes at the pair.

"Yes, ALL of it…numerous times in fact." said Kate archly. "I sure hope those mattresses have all been replaced…."

"Let's go…before this conversation takes a serious turn into the gutter," muttered Edgar taking Kate's elbow and walking quickly away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So did you have a good lunch?" asked Edgar as he smashed a crab claw with a mallet, " You should bring you're friend to the wedding…women seem to love that kind of thing."

Kate figured it was time to open that can of worms, "I guess I need to clarify something. I never said I was meeting a woman for lunch."

"Huh? You said and I quote "I'm meeting a friend for lunch"."

"True. But since when does "friend" mean "female"?"

"So you had a lunch date with another man," Edgar started in angrily.

"Whoa! Wait a minute bucko! First of all I had LUNCH with an old friend NOT a date. Secondly, you're the one who assumed it was a woman. I never said that." Kate shot back.

Edgar slammed his fist on the table, "But you didn't say it was a guy either!"

"Frankly it _wasn't_ and _isn't_ any of your business who I have lunch with."

Kate and Edgar sat at the table glaring at each other. Edgar stood up and walked out to the patio overlooking the water. Pulling a cigarette from his pocket he stared out at the horizon.

Back at their table Kate sat fuming. The waitress witnessing part of the outburst sat down next to her, "Everything alright here hon?"

"What? Yeah. Sorry about the scene."

"Don't you worry 'bout that. He's a Hansen and they've never been ones to hit a woman…but I'm gonna keep an eye out…give a yell if you need anything."

Kate joined Edgar outside. "I have a lot of friends Edgar, men and women," she said quietly touching his shoulder gently.

He turned to look at her, "You told me you weren't dating anyone."

"I'm not. Like I said, Colin is an old friend. He's in town for business and was doing me a favor."

"What favor is that?"

"He's my wedding date," said Kate under her breath quickly.

"He's what? I didn't catch that."

"He's my wedding date," Kate locked eyes with Edgar. "There was no way I was coming to Dawn's wedding alone…being in the same space as you and Louise was going to push me to the limit. I've done the same enough for him, now's his turn to return the favor."

"Were you trying to hurt me?"

"Edgar, I had no idea you were divorced," pleaded Kate. "I'd hoped to make you jealous…show everyone that I did have a life outside of Edgar Hansen. Sounds really juvenile…"

"No, I get it. So there's nothing between you?"

"If there was, would I be here with you tonight?"

"So will you be my date for the wedding?" Edgar asked hopefully.

"No, I'm still bringing Colin. Besides, I promised to show him Portsmith' hospitality. He and his family have opened home and hearth to me in the past and this is a chance to reciprocate. He's been on the road for quite a while and the dose of "home" will do him some good."

"What is he, a rock star or something?" asked Edgar snidely.

"Or something…" replied Kate, "I'm taking him to the hockey game tomorrow night. I'm trying to teach him the finer points of the sport…you're welcome to join us…"

"Tomorrow night? Sig, Norm, and I already have tickets, we might just catch up with you then…"

"So, we're good?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Let's get back to our dinner before it gets cold."


	10. Chapter 10

_Decided to upload 2 Ch's tonight...working on the scene where Edgar and Colin finally meet...can't wait for you all to read it!_

Kate and Edgar finished their meal, the conversation not coming as easily as it had. After dropping Kate at her car Edgar headed back to the Northwestern. The light was still on in the wheelhouse so Edgar headed up with a cup of coffee. Norman and Sig were sitting together having a whispered conversation. Hearing Edgar, they looked up, concerned at the guarded expression on his face.

"Soo, how did dinner go?" asked Sig.

"Fine," said Edgar flatly.

"Like I believe you. Spill it," replied Sig.

Norman saw the forlorn expression on his face and simply said, "You know about him."

"You knew?" accused Edgar.

"I know she met a man at the wharf today…but nothing more than that."

"You knew and didn't tell me?" Edgar said again in disbelief.

"What I saw appeared to be two people out for they day. I didn't see anything that I needed to tell you about," Norman said truthfully.

"But you told Sig!" retorted Edgar angrily.

"I talked to Sig, because I was worried about what I saw. I have no reason not to believe that they're just friends, but you're my brother and its my job to look out for you.

Sig looked thoughtful and then said to Edgar, "So how did you find out about him?"

"I asked about her afternoon with her girlfriend and she said that she needed to clarify something. And then she did," Edgar replied quietly, studying a worn spot in the carpet.

"She didn't hide the fact?"

"No, she was completely upfront with me."

"Why didn't she say anything to you yesterday?"

"According to her "It's frankly none of my business who she's friends with". And she's right. I have no say who she spends time with."

"Do you believe her?"

"I have to don't I? I have no reason other than jealousy not to."

Jake had just finished cleaning the intake for the tanks and headed up to the wheelhouse to let Sig know he was headed out for the evening when he overheard Edgar telling his brothers about the hockey game, "So I said you guys were coming with me so, now you have too…you can help me size this Colin guy up."

Sig was torn. June was none too pleased that he was working late on the boat…again. She would be livid that he was going to a hockey game with his brothers…but family came first.

"Colin?" asked Jake, "Is that the guy we saw today Norman?"

Edgar looked at Jake, and evil glint in his eyes, "So you knew too eh Junior?"

"Umm, well ummm….I wasn't supposed to say nothing…" came the hesitant reply.

"But I am your deckboss. You're supposed to tell my anything that I might need to know," came the low reply.

"Yeah, but, but, but…"

Norman decided to help the kid out, "Relax Jake. I told him to keep his mouth shut, Edgar. He did."

The relief was evident on Jakes face; Edgar's wrath or revenge was something he did not want to incur. "You said his name was Colin? Colin who? He looked familiar, but I can't place him."

"Now that you mention it, he did look vaguely familiar," seconded Norman.

"She didn't say. But I didn't ask either. I made some comment that he sounded like a rock star, and she said that it was "something like that"."

"NO WAY. NO FUCKING WAY!" shouted Jake. Everyone turned to look at the young deckhand. "It couldn't be…no, it can't be…"

"Spill it!" they all shouted at once.

"My little sister, Natalie, she's a HUGE Colin Farrell fan…she so stoked that he's filming his new movie in Seattle. Shooting should start soon…"

"Let's not make any assumptions…I mean Kate didn't actually say he was a movie star…I mean that's something she would tell everyone right?" asked Sig.

Edgar shook his head, "No, she's never been impressed by all that. If it is Colin Farrell, then that makes sense as to why she didn't give his last name or what he does."

That decided Sig who announced with menace in his voice, 'That settles it then Edgar. Norm and I will be at the game with you. "I've got connections with the ticket box so I'll make sure we're ALL sitting together. We'll get to the bottom of this. We might have to educate "Colin" … Norwegian style."

_And just so you all know how much I love you...I'm moving in less than 20 days and the end of the school year is less than that away...I'm skiving off paperwork and packing to write for you all...okay well maybe I'm just a procrastinator....  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_Changed my mind. I'm impatient for you to read more! Show me your love and review all the chapters! A extra special thank you to my faithful reviewers!_

Since the divorce Edgar had pretty much moved into the captains quarters on the Northwestern. It was pointless for him to have a permanent home when he was gone so much. The house had been sold and the money split between Louise and himself. God knew what she has done with her part. He himself had placed his half into a trust fund for the kids. Even though they weren't his and he apparently had no rights to see them didn't stop him from loving them. They would always be his son and daughter. He was pretty sure Louise had not told them the truth about why he was never around for them, so he was sure they hated him. Hopefully someday they would know the truth.

He lay on the bunk staring at the ceiling, the boat gently bobbing at the dock. The thought that this "Colin" really was the famous Colin Farrell really bothered him. He couldn't compete with someone like that. Farrell could give Kate the moon and stars. Travel the world with her and make beautiful babies…the thought of Kate pregnant by anyone other than him made him physically ill. His mind drifted back to their conversation earlier:

"_Edgar, I had no idea you were divorced. I'd hoped to make you jealous…show everyone that I did have a life outside of Edgar Hansen. Sounds really juvenile…"_

"_No, I get it. So there's nothing between you?"_

"_If there was, would I be here with you tonight?"_

It dawned on him that she hadn't actually answered his question. Vowing not to assume anything he would wait until the morning so he could ask her again. After tossing and turning for what seemed to be hours he finally he couldn't stand it any longer and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Kate said in a voice thick with sleep.

"Hi, sorry to call so late, but…um…uh…I need to ask you something," replied Edgar sheepishly, realizing just how late it was.

"It couldn't wait 'til morning? It's 3 am…."

"Is Colin Farrell the friend you were with?" rushed Edgar.

"Wha? Who told you that?"

"Norm and Junior saw you at the Wharf Market, said he looked familiar. Then when I told them his name was Colin, Junior said that Colin Farrell was supposed to be coming to the area to shoot a new movie and they thought it was him. Is it?

Kate realized that she was going to have to spill about Colin's identity and she prayed there wouldn't be a big deal about it. "Yeah, it is. He's going to be here a while and is trying to lay as low as possible. Please don't tell anyone!"

"And you two are just friends…"

"Yes, we are just friends."

"Have you ever been more than friends?"

This was the question that she had been dreading since the subject had come up at dinner. "Yes, we have." Waiting for a response, Kate heard the line go dead.

Edgar lay in stunned silence as he replayed the conversation over and over. It was as if his worst nightmare had come true. Kate and Colin had…Colin had touched what was his! Anger and despair rolled across him in waves.

Kate sat up in bed. That conversation had gone badly. Part of her wanted to scream at him that he had no one to be angry at but himself, the other part wanted to hold him and tell him that there was nothing to worry about. Between the conversation at the lighthouse and dinner Kate had come to the conclusion that Louise's betrayals had broken Edgar. When it came to fishing you still saw the same cocky, self-assured man that was always there. But when it came to love, he truly felt he was not worth someone's love. She certainly knew how that felt.

Dialing his cell, Kate waited for him to pick up. She went to voice mail. She called again. Still nothing. Becoming angry she dialed again and prepared to leave a scathing message when he finally picked up.

"What?"

"What? You call me at 3 fucking a.m. Ask me a question we both know you aren't going to like the answer too and then hang up when I answer. You know what…Fuck you. There wouldn't have been anything between Colin and I if you hadn't left me. So you want to be mad. Fine! But don't take it out on me. Louise screwed you six ways to Sunday and you feel worthless. It sucks, believe me I know! Pick yourself up and move on. You have too, you don't have a choice. I had too. If you want a second chance with me then don't drive me away with jealousy." She wished she could have slammed a receiver down to drive home her point.

After Kate hung up Edgar got up and went back to the engine he had left the day before. He wished then that he had his workshop. He thought best when he was working with his hands and the satiny feel of wood beneath his fingers soothed him like nothing else ever did.

Kate was right; he did want them to have a second chance. And he was going to have to come to terms with the fact that Kate had made a life for herself without him…because of what he had done. Did she want a second chance with him? She'd never come out and said so…but damn, he wanted her back. She'd been his first love and it didn't' take more than a second and the sweet sounds she used to make as they made love filled his head and he could feel the hersoft curves, her sweet taste in his mouth. Always so trusting and giving, it had been more than sex with Kate, they had that emotional connection that only came when you were truly in love with someone. Finishing the engine repair Edgar headed to the shower. As he stood under the hot spray, his racing mind finally calmed and he drifted back to those days when they would make love under the waterfall. Hell they had made love more than once in this shower. Lost in his fantasy, Edgar soaped his body, his hand slowly began to stroke his cock…

At the same time, Kate was laying in bed thinking of Edgar. She wanted to be with him so bad it hurt. And arguing…she would practically give her firstborn to being having make up sex with him again. They'd rarely fought, but when they had…the making up…wow. One memory led to another and soon Kate had worked herself into a sexual frenzy. Knowing there was only two ways that she would find relief, there was only one she could accomplish herself. Stepping into the steaming shower, she slipped her hand down and let her fingers and her happy place do the rest. Finally giving herself the relief that she so desperately needed.

-----"Need You Now"---Lady Antebellum

Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

_BTW--this song is the inspiration for the whole story._


	12. Chapter 12

_Loving the reviews! Glad everyone is enjoying the story! It a hoot to write and I keep coming up with bumps in the road...._

When dawn broke Kate was greeted to the sound of crashing thunder. Flipping on the news it promised to be a stormy tumultuous day, perfect for the way she felt. Pulling her raincoat closer in around her Kate made a run for the car to have breakfast with Robyn.

"You really didn't have to cook breakfast for me, we could have gone out."

"Nonsense. You don't get a home cooked meal often enough and I sure don't have anyone to cook for. I get tired of eating by myself." As she poured the coffee she prompted, "So…? How did last night go?"

"It was this close to being a disaster," replied Kate indicating with her fingers then helping herself to the French toast.

"What happened? Tell me everything."

"Everything was going fine until he asked me about my lunch date."

"And??"

"And I told him the truth…which he did not like."

"Of course he didn't. It must irritate him to no end that another man is touching his Kate."

"I don't belong to him."

"Sure you do. You're just as possessive of him as he is of you by the way. God, I wish I had someone like that."

"Thanks for that salt in my wound…"

"You and I both know you guys will be back together soon. I know you want him, and he wants you. String him along; make him twitch like a fish out of water. He needs to learn a lesson. But we both know where it will end up."

"Robyn he called me at 3 am! We had this huge fight and…"

"And you want to shag him silly…"

"I had another nightmare again last night…" Kate told her friend.

"Another? That's one every night since you've been back. Same one?"

"Same one I've had for the last ten years."

"Still not taking your meds?"

"I quit that years ago…they never stopped the dreams. Plus once the dream started I couldn't break myself out it by waking myself up."

"Any idea what triggered it?"

"Yeah, this wedding is going to drive me bonkers. I'm going to be ready for the loony bin by the time we're done."

"Have you decided what you're going to do now? The New Guinea gig is up, what next?"

"Well, a nice vacation in an interesting city and then I still want to do that stint photographing the Brooks Range this summer. After that, I don't know."

"Any chance you'd come back here?"

"Back to Portsmith?" Kate sipped her coffee and smiled, "Maybe. Under the right circumstances…"

"So what are you going to do when you move back, I know you've got a plan…"

"I know a Seattle art gallery that may show some of my work. There are also some local schools I'd like to volunteer at, kind of an artist in residence kind of thing. Really at this point I can choose when I work and be fine."

"So where do you want to live? It'll be so great to have you close again!"

"Slow down…I'm not here yet...I don't want to jinx anything…and for all I know we'll sleep together and he'll be over it."

"I'd like to beat Edgar's ass, but even I will admit that he's not like that. He never would have married _her_ if he were. He knocked her up and did what he was raised to do. I understand why, even if I hate his guts for it."

The two continued chatting until time to meet Dawn for the final fitting on Kate's dress. After leaving the shop the girls then went shopping in the small local boutiques.

"Since when do you like shopping?" inquired Dawn, surprised to see Kate actually trying on clothes.

"I really don't, but most of what I have with me is work clothes for the island…I came straight here."

Dawn snatched a black lace bra and panty set from her, holding it over her head saying "Girl please…. you can hand wash whatever of these you need." Then looking over slyly at Robyn, "Or are these for someone else??" Hmmmm. I wonder who's going to see this, Edgar, or this mystery guy you're bringing to the wedding? Are you bringing him to the cocktail party?"

"Give me that…mind your own business. And I don't know."

"Who it's for?"

"No, whether Colin's coming to the party or not."

"Well, according to Nancy who heard from Alice Lynn, who heard from Pete Maren's cousin who works at Stumpy's, you and Edgar had dinner together last night and had a huge fight about this date of yours," announced Dawn smugly.

"I forgot how fast gossip travels…"

"That's not gossip, that's news…the gossip is whether you're with this guy or not and what Edgar is going to do to him."

"What do you mean "do to him" ?"

"Just what I said. We all remember you and Edgar were joined at the hip. After the clarification last weekend on what happened, the whole town is waiting to see if you two get back together. The Hansens are possessive and territorial. He won't like another man hanging around."

Kate cast a forlorn gaze to Robyn, "Shoot me now please."


	13. Chapter 13

_Drum roll please.....this it is the moment you've all been waiting for......If it rains this weekend, I'll have updates ready for early next week.  
_

As Kate and Colin made their way to their seats at the game, Kate filled in Colin on the rumors. "Look people are already speculating on whether we are a couple or not and how bad the Hansens are going to mess up your face if we are…I'm letting you off the hook, I know you want to lay low out of the papers as long as you can."

"Worried that I'll hurt your friend aren't you?" he commented with a cocky smile.

"No Colin, I'm afraid either he'll hurt you or you'll both end up hating each other. As much as I don't want to say this, if I have to choose between the two of you…" replied Kate sadly.

"You'll choose him. I ought to beat the shit outta him for that alone. Christ Kate, you weren't just another fuck for me! We could have had something if not for him." Colin replied vehemently. Sitting down, he pulled her over and kissed her forehead, "You know I'll always be here for you, love. Now teach me hockey oh wise guru…"

Kate gave him the game in a nutshell. Colin looked at her incredulously, "So basically all these guys have to do its hit this 'puck' into a goal with a stick? How hard can that be? Come on! Now football, that's a real game…."

"Dude, you really have no clue. One they're on ice. Two their wearing skates. And three they don't play nice…if we're lucky there'll be blood and teeth!"

A blue jean clad knee prodded Colin none to gently and broke his attention from their conversation. Looking up he saw a solid man with blue eyes and mullet glaring at him.

"Did you just kick me?" Colin said through clenched teeth, standing up.

"No, I used my knee to get your attention pretty boy…. We need to get to our seats and you are in the way…"

Kate decided she needed to intervene before there was a scene, Colin's temper could be pretty short and volatile when provoked. "Sig, your mother taught you better manners than that."

Colin's attention shifted to Kate, "You know this guy?"

"Yeah. Colin, let me introduce you. This is Sig, Edgar, and Norman Hansen."

"This is Edgar? The Edgar?" Colin turned to glare at him. He then put his arm around Kate possessively, "Doesn't look like much to me love," he drawled then placed a wet kiss on her cheek.

All three Hansens saw red. Edgar balled his hands into fists and Sig took a menacing step towards the Irishman. Kate put a hand on both Sig's and Colin's chests, "Come on guys, just cool down. We're here to watch the game, let the players do the fighting."

Norman was the first to come to his senses, "Yeah, the Thunderbirds suck. If we end up cheering for the other team we may need to fight our way out of here…lets save the fighting for then guys."

After shuffling their way into the row the brothers made sure that Edgar sat next to Kate with Sig and Norman flanking Colin on the right. Edgar put his arm around Kate's waist to draw her in for a quick kiss, his eyes locked with Colin's silently daring him to do something about it. Kate realized that she and Colin were "surrounded by hostiles" and was beginning to regret inviting Edgar along.

Edgar was the first to speak, "So Colin, Kate told me over _dinner_ last night that you're clueless about hockey. No real "manly" sports in Ireland, huh?". Kate shot him a look that said "Watch it!".

Colin saw the bait for what it was…and decided to see if he could rattle the man who had hurt his friend so badly. He shrugged his shoulders and replied, "There's football, but mostly, Irishmen spend their spare time keeping their women satisfied."

"It takes all your spare time to do that?" commented Sig sarcastically before leaving to get beers for everyone.

"Sure does, we Irish are a lusty lot…that and we have a lot of stamina…unlike Norwegians…"

Kate kept glancing at her watch, silently praying that the game would start and everyone's attention could focus on something other than where this conversation was headed.

Norman felt compelled to offer his two cents worth, "So you and Kate used to date?".

Colin laughed, hugged Kate by the shoulders and looked in Edgar's eyes, "I don't think you could call what we were doing "dating" do you Kate?". Kate glared at Colin who kept going, "I think the American term is "booty call" isn't it?"

Edgar turned to Kate and said, "Kate, why don't you go help Sig with those drinks." Edgar was furious to hear someone speaking about Kate in such a crude way and grabbed Colin by the collar intent to educate him on how to speak around a lady. Kate refused to leave, knowing what would happen if she did. Instead she slapped Colin on the back of the head and spat, "NOT HELPING jack ass. You pretty much just called me a slut."

"What? Oh hell, sorry luv. Is "friends with benefits" better?" he chuckled.

"Still not helping…"

Sig appeared just then carrying 4 beers and a Coke for Edgar. Kate waved off the offered beer, which surprised Sig, "You don't drink beer?"

Colin waved down a soda guy, "She doesn't drink period. 'Tis unnatural."

Sig had taken a serious dislike to the Irishman, and quipped "So you need booze to get in someone's pants." He turned to Norman and stage whispered "You know he just wants in her pants…"

Colin just laughed and replied with a saucy grin, "Nah I've already…"

Kate had had enough. She knew that the situation had to be diffused or a full out fight was imminent. "Shut the hell up all of you! Sig go fuck yourself. Norman, can you please help? Colin, Edgar come take a walk with me." She drug the two with her and used her press pass to get them into a locked stairway.

"Listen to me both of you," she fumed, "Edgar I asked you here so that you two could meet in a neutral place. Stupid me, Switzerland wouldn't be neutral enough for you two. Colin and I slept together; and it was fantastic. Deal with it. He was there for me when I really needed someone. He is and always has been a good friend to me and if it weren't for him I wouldn't be as successful right now as I am." She turned to Colin, "I need you to be here for me now. Stop this macho bullshit pissing contest and help me." And then addressing both of them with tears in her eyes, "I'm going back to the game, you two work this out." Returning to her seat she gave Sig a look that chilled his blood. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Me? You're the one who brought your lover with you…"

"He's NOT my lover! What did your mother do to give birth to such hard headed sons?"

Norman chuckled, "She says the same things. So do our wives."

"Look guys, Edgar and I are trying to mend fences. Things are going to be rocky enough getting there as it is, we don't need you tossing boulders in our path…"

"Colin isn't a boulder?" retorted Sig.

"Not in the same sense. It's important to me that Edgar and my friends get along. Colin included. They don't have to like each other, just tolerate being around each other…without drama."


	14. Chapter 14

_Hope everyone had a great weekend! _

_And now, back to the action:  
_

Edgar and Colin had squared off standing toe to toe in the stairway. Twin looks of animosity radiating from their bodies. "You first," the both replied simultaneously. Neither really knew what to say to the other. Colin's dislike of Edgar was rooted in the pain he had caused Kate. They were close friends, and yes occasionally had "benefits", but he knew where her heart was and it wasn't with him. Edgar's dislike was pure jealousy. Kate's words rattled in his head, "…_and if it weren't for him I wouldn't be as successful right now as I am…"_ What the hell did that mean? He paced around the landing, his anger stewing. Realization dawned on him, Colin had forced Kate to have sex with him to keep her job…Edgar's blood boiled, he spun around and landed a punch to Colin's face with all the power in his crabber fist. "You fuckin' son of a bitch! What kind of man does that to a woman?" At this point Edgar lost what little control he had and began to pummel the actor.

The first blow to his face had stunned Colin momentarily and Edgar's ranting didn't sink in at first…then it hit him. Throwing his own punch he knocked Edgar back on his ass with the help of the stairs behind him. "Fucker!" he shouted back, "I didna make her sleep wi' me!" He staggered back to lean against the wall. "She was shooting candid photographs of a movie I was filming. That's how we met. I recommended her to a friend for another set of films, that helped get her out of the shit jobs she had been taking to feed herself!"

"You didn't…" Edgar began.

"Do you even know Kate? She wouldn't be speaking to me let alone be one of my best friends if I had ever even mentioned something like that. She was mad as hell when she found out I talked Pete into hiring her for his movies. But there was no way she was going to back to what she had been doing…" Colin shudders, " the thought of her in those situations gives me nightmares."

"What kind of situations?" Edgar asks.

"Her story not mine. You'll have t' ask her."

"So were you two just "two ships passing in the night" or what?" Edgar wondered aloud.

Colin glared at the man who had driven Kate from him, "It was the ghost of Edgar Hansen that kept her from me, or we would have been married long ago." Edgar just looked at Colin as he continued, "She's let your abandoning her poison every relationship since. You want to take your jealousy out on me, go ahead and try. Fair warning though, I will hit back and make you pay for every tear you've caused Kate. I love her too, but I have to be satisfied with the love of a friend."

Edgar stood, emotion warred within him, "Did you intend to sleep with Kate here in Seattle?"

Colin laughed and shook his head, "Kate was right, you just love to ask questions that you aren't going to like the answer too. One thing you'll find about me, I mean what I say and don't hold anything back. I came to Seattle to help a friend. Kate is an amazing and sexy woman, so hell yeah I'd have sex with her again. You don't like that answer, tough. You only have yourself to blame for that."

Edgar and Colin hashed things out and came to an uneasy and tenuous truce, both wanting to make Kate happy. Returning to their seats their blood ran cold at Kate's icy stare. Both were sporting black eyes as well as a cut lip or bloody nose.

"Well, it looks like you guys are best friends now," laughed Sig, eyeballing the two.

"Really guys?" Kate said with a loud exhale, "Was blood necessary?"

Colin put his arm on Edgar's shoulder, "It's all good luv. Ed's taking me fishing tomorrow."

Kate and Sig both gave Edgar a look of disbelief, "What!?"

Kate looked at Edgar suspiciously, "And what brought about this gesture of friendliness?"

Edgar quickly kissed Kate's cheek as he moved past her to reclaim the seat to her right, "Just helping a new friend."

Kate wasn't buying this 180 in both of their behavior that easy. With hands on both hips she gave both of them THE stare. Edgar swallowed uncomfortably as did Colin but it was Colin who spoke up, "The movie is about a cod fishing disaster, he's going to teach me how to haul pots…"

"Oh really?" questioned Kate, a dangerous tone in her voice. "My dad could do the same thing…"

Sig saw where Edgar was going with this and shared and evil glint with him, "Great idea Ed," and then to Kate he said "The _Puget Adventurer_? She was a bigger boat than your dad's. The Northwestern will give him a better feel for the work they did. Junior will _love_ not being the greenhorn for a change."

"Greenhorn?" said a confused Colin.

"Basically you just agreed to be Edgar's bitch tomorrow…"warned Kate.

_I love reviews! Thanks for keeping them coming!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Two updates! How do you like that for your Monday!?_

After the hockey game Kate drove Colin back to his apartment. "I hope you know what you've got yourself into Col." Colin was more than a little insulted by Kate's lack of confidence in him and said so. To which she replied, "This isn't going to be like when Jay and I took you snipe hunting. You are going out to sea with the Hansen's. They don't call Sig "Psycho Sig" for no reason…"

"It'll be fine Kate. Trust me. Edgar and I may not like each other, but we're trying not to kill each other for you." Colin kissed her cheek and gave her a cheerful wave as he walked to the door.

Kate drove back to her hotel and was surprised to see Edgar there, leaning against the hood of his truck legs, smoking a cigarette. In the distance thunder began rumbling and rain began to fall.

"Hey can we talk?" asked Edgar. The rain started coming down harder, "Sure, come on up."

In Kate's room they sat down across from each other sitting at the small table that held her laptop. "Was fighting really necessary?" asked Kate.

Edgar gave a cocky smile and shrugged, "Probably not, but we both needed it. He's got quite a temper."

"Really. Did you figure that out before or after you threw the first punch?"

"He tell you that?" he asked quietly.

"No, I could see it in your face. So what are you up to tomorrow?"

"What am I up too?" Edgar asked, a little too innocently.

"I am speaking English aren't I? There is no way you're being that nice out of the goodness of your heart."

"What do _you_ think I'm up too?"

Kate huffed, "I think you saw a golden opportunity to take your jealousy out on Colin. I think you and your evil maniac brothers are going to educate him Norwegian style."

Edgar grinned an evil grin and replied, "You always could see straight through me. I'm not going to let the jealousy thing get the best of me though. That shit stays at the dock. Doesn't mean I don't plan to have fun with him. I promise you though that I won't treat him any worse than I did Junior or any other greenhorn we've ever had…"

"That's all I can ask then. Don't forget we have that cocktail party at Mark's tomorrow night." The storm outside was raging and both jumped at as an ear-ringing crack of thunder reverberated in the room. On the TV severe weather bulletins were scrolling continuously. Kate turned to Edgar, "Why don't you stay here," Edgar choked on the water he was drinking, "until this dies down."

"With you? Are you sure?" sputtered Edgar, wondering where this might go.

"I'm not going out in that. I've got two beds here…it's not like your going to rape me while I sleep."

"Sleep? You? In this weather? Since when do you sleep through storms?" teased Edgar, taking in the fact that Kate's complexion had paled as the storm increased.

"Actually I'm doing much better, thank you very much, " retorted Kate with a defiant lift to her chin.

The hotel shook and Kate jumped into Edgar's arms, hiding her face against his neck. Edgar chuckled softly and held her tightly. He could feel her heart racing against his chest. Burying his nose in her hair he inhaled deeply. He realized his mistake instantly, her soft curves, the vulnerability, the intoxicating scent of Kate…they used to make love in front of the fire when it stormed. Lifting her chin gently with his fingers Edgar softly kissed Kate. Hesitantly she returned the kiss and her knees nearly buckled as his tongue swept against hers. Her arms snaked up and she buried her hands in his hair. His dropped to cup her bottom and he drew her tightly against him as he deepened the kiss. Both began to moan and grind against each other, the electricity between them rivaling that of the storm outside.

Breaking the moment and pulling away reluctantly Edgar said with a voice thick with unrequited lust, "Kate, we can't. You and I both know what it will mean if we do. There's too much we still need to fix."

Kate drew a shaky breath and nodded in agreement. Breaking the embrace Kate went to change into her pajamas. Edgar let out the breath he was holding and sank down onto the bed. Holding his face in his hands and rubbing his fingers through his hair, he took a deep breath to regain control of himself then crawled into the bed closest to the window.

Kate returned and slipped under the covers of the other bed. Neither said a word as they lay in silence the room illuminated only by the flashes of lightning. Eventually the both fell asleep.

In the wee hours of the morning Kate was locked in one of her nightmares. Her thrashing and screaming jolted Edgar awake and he stumbled over to her side, "KATE! KATE! WAKE UP!" he shouted gathering her into his embrace. Her eyes fly open and she begins to sob. Holding her tightly in his lap, Edgar rocks her as he would a child, whispering soothing words and caressing her face. Finally Kate was able to calm down. Pulling away from Edgar, Kate stares at the floor, her face flushed with shame. "Kate, what happened?" asked Edgar, his voice laced with concern.

So softly he could barely make out what she was saying Kate said, "I have a lot of nightmares."

"I don't remember you having them when we were together."

"I've always had vivid dreams. The nightmares started after…"

Edgar drew her to him once again, "What have I done to you?" he whispered. He gently laid Kate down on the bed then pulled the covers over them. Holding her tightly he lightly kissed her forehead as she nodded back off to sleep. It was a long time before he was able to join her.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you, thank you for the reviews! They always bring a smile to my face when I see them in my inbox! _

"You look like hell brother," commented Sig as Edgar heaved himself onto the deck of the Northwestern the next morning. "Rough Night?"

"You could say that," hedged Edgar.

Colin took in the dark circles under Edgar's eyes and the pale complexion, "I recognize that look. You stayed at Kate's last night didn't you?"

Edgar looked startled, "How'd you know?"

"She had one of her nightmares didn't she?" said Colin quietly. "Did you crap yourself?"

"Yes she did and no I didn't," scowled Edgar.

"You're a better man than me then. First time she did that I thought she was being murdered and I was next. Scary as hell ain't it?"

"Yeah, it is," admitted Edgar. "I did that, didn't I?"

"Yes and no. Look. Kate's business is her own, and she'll tell you what she wants you to know. But as a friend concerned with her I'll tell you this. She started having anxiety dreams after she left Portsmith, that's your fault. The nightmares started after she barely escaped when the Costa Rican rebels overthrew the government."

"She was there?" came the startled reply.

"She was. And it wasn't pretty. I've called in a lot of favors to help her get her name as a photographer built up. Just thinking about her in that kind of situation makes me sick," he shuddered. "She's an awesome photag, but like acting, it's all about catching the right break."

Edgar and Colin's gazes met and in and unspoken conversation they sealed their agreement to put aside any differences they might have and would do anything necessary to make Kate happy. The moment was broken as Sig's voice sounded over the hailer, "ALRIGHT YOU TOO. Either get a room or get moving!"

Jake Anderson grasped Colin's hand, "Welcome to hell. I'm Jake. This is Matt. I'm supposed to show you how to make a bait setup for the cod pots."

After docking that evening Colin called Kate, "Hey luv, unless you really need me to, I'm not going to that cocktail party."

"What did they do?" seethed Kate, expecting the worst.

"According to Jake, they were nicer to me than they ever were him. I'm just sore as hell. Going to soak in a tub and drown my pain with some Jamison."

"How would you feel about a nice relaxing massage?" probed Kate.

The offer rendered Colin speechless for a moment, "Uh, as much as that offer tempts me, I don't think Edgar will take too kindly…"

Kate burst out laughing, "I didn't mean me. You'd want a happy ending then. My friend Robyn is a licensed massage therapist. And I'll vouch for her discretion."

"All right then. Set it up. I feel like I've been beaten. You aren't pulling anything are you? I'm not falling for uric acid again."

"OH MY GOD! Did they actually get you to fall for that trick?" Kate laughed.

"Bitch! You knew what they were going to do didn't you!" laughed Colin.

"I knew they would do something, they are Hansens after all."

"Actually it was that angelic looking Jake that convinced me that pissing on my hand would make it feel better. He said it with a freakin' straight face!"

Kate had doubled over in laughter, tears streaming down her face, "I'll call Robyn and give her your number if that's okay."

"Sure, I'm going to pass out in the hot tub for a while."

"Colin, she doesn't know who you are. She just knows that my good friend Colin is here from Ireland. Do you want me to open that can of worms or not?"

"Use your best judgment. If you say she won't be snapping pics of my goodies and selling them then I trust you and her."

Hanging up Kate called Robyn, "Hey girl. I've got a favor to ask."

"Anything hon, whatcha need?"

"Are you up to doing a massage in Seattle after the party tonight?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm serious. Colin went cod fishing with the Hansens today and he could use some serious pain relief. He'll pay you whatever you want…but…"

"But what?"

"You can't tell anyone who he is, okay. You have to swear that you won't tell a soul."

"Who is he? Colin Farrell?" joked Robyn.

"Actually he is," came the calm reply.

"No way. You lie."

"I'm texting you a pic of us at the game last night."

"You hussy! That's the Colin you've been shagging all these years? I officially hate you," laughed Robyn.

"Will you do it? He really has a difficult time finding a massage therapist he can trust. They all assume he wants a happy ending to go with it…"

"He should find a man…"

"Yeah, that doesn't solve his problem."

"Well when you look like that…."Robyn's sentence trailed off. "All right, I'll do it. And I'll be on my best behavior. I'll skip out of the party early. Tell him I'll be there at 9:00."

"You tell him. I'll give you his cell number."

Kate was already at Mark and Dawn's cocktail party when Edgar walked in. "You made him piss on his hand?" she hissed in his ear as he gave her a hug. Edgar laughed, his eyes sparkling with mischief, "Nah, he pissed on his own hand. I _might_, _might_ have said that it would help the pain in his hand. But the credit for convincing Colin all goes to Junior." He kissed her soundly before taking her hand and leading her over to their hosts.

Mark and Dawn were watching the two, "Well you two seem to have mended fences," Mark drawled.

After the party, Edgar escorted Kate back to her car. Neither ready to leave the other. They stood, leaning together in an embrace of contentment. "Thanks for staying with me last night. The nightmares typically send men running for the hills…"Kate said quietly.

"Colin didn't run…" remarked Edgar.

"No, no he didn't. Colin is very special to me. I really appreciate the fact that the two of you are trying to get along for me."

"He also said that if it weren't for your feelings for me, the two of you would be married with a dozen children running around."

"Well, I don't know about a dozen," she smiled, "I think one of the reasons he agreed to be my wedding date was that he was hoping that I'd finally be able to let go of you and move on."

"Maybe, but I don't think that was his biggest motivation. He came because you needed help. After grilling him on the boat today I'm glad you've had him in your life," Edgar admitted.

Kate shivered unconsciously in the cool night air, her dress offering little protection. Edgar shrugged out of his jacket and put it around her shoulders, "I'm not ready to say goodnight, but the boat is a bit of a drive to continue talking…"

"You're living on the Northwestern?"

"Didn't make much sense to buy a new house after the divorce. I never thought that you…" Edgar stopped.

"Come back to the hotel again. I'm so tired of sleeping alone," interrupted Kate.

"Kate, I don't know if that's a good idea. It was all I could do to keep my hands off you last night. I don't want to rush us. We know where we've been, but we haven't talked about where we're headed. We've both changed a lot the years we've been apart."

Kate slipped him her extra room key, kissed him and then got into her car. "Then I guess it's time for us to decide where our future is headed."

_My Costa Rican comment in no way reflects any feelings of negativity or ill will for that country or it's people. I needed a revolution in a developing country and it fit the bill. Also, the revolution mentioned doesn't pertain to anything that might have happened there._


	17. Chapter 17

_Keep the reviews coming! I think I'll make a new rule, leave a review or you have to pay a $20 to read the update....hmmmm._

Kate had just gotten out of the shower when she heard the sound of a key card in her door lock. She smiled to herself, glad that Edgar had decided to join her. She really did hate sleeping alone. But he was right; the desire to have him do more than just hold her was becoming unbearable. Walking into her suite's sitting area, she saw Edgar holding a small duffle bag. She raised an eyebrow and Edgar replied sheepishly, "I went by Matt's and borrowed a change of clothes…I didn't plan…I didn't expect…" Kate stood on her tiptoes and placed a sweet kiss on his lips to shut him up.

While Edgar took a quick shower, Kate flipped the TV on and found a movie to watch. She popped a bag of popcorn in the microwave and had grabbed a couple of Cokes out of the fridge. Edgar joined her on the bed and rearranged the pillows behind him so that he was able to cuddle Kate as they watched _The Two Towers_. Kate sighed as the camera swept the plains of the Rohirim. "Let me guess, you shot on that set."

"I did. Probably my favorite set I've ever worked on. I love New Zealand."

Gathering courage from the conversation they had at the car, Edgar asked the question that had been plaguing him since he had first thought of getting back with Kate, "You've got quite an exciting life Kate. Are you ready to settle down? I mean, I'm having a hard time seeing the new jet setting-famous friend-you packing a my baby on your hip while shopping at the grocery waiting for my fishing boat to come in."

"First of all, I doubt any child of your blood would be content in being carried….But to answer your question, yes. I love being able to travel and see the world. It's amazing. I've seen nearly everything I've ever dreamed of and what I haven't is by choice. They are places that I want to share with someone special. But a family of my own is something I've always wanted. I was ready to start a family years ago."

"So you're okay with being here, pretty much alone, while I'm gone fishing. It's hard and lonely, many..."

"Edgar, I've got family and friends here. I grew up in a fishing family, so I know what that life is like, you don't have to explain it to me. I've been giving my career a lot of thought since we've started talking. I can base out of Seattle and take jobs abroad while you're gone."

"What about our kids?"

"I want at least three."

"I'm not trying to sound like a caveman, but I really don't want two absent parents for our kids."

"Once we have kids I plan on being a stay at home mom, with photography on the side. Maybe do some artist in residence work with some inner city schools and work on my art when I can."

"Wow, you really have given this a lot of thought. I have another question. I've been miserable without my son and daughter, I'm thinking about seeking legal counsel to have partial custody. I've been their dad in the past and I want to continue to be there for them. I found a new lawyer who is willing to help me. How do you feel about that?" The last part was said with worry.

"I won't deny that _her_ being around is going to be a problem for me. But like I said at the lake. Those are your children, whether by blood or not. You have every right to have them in your life. Children are children, I will love and accept them as my own."

Edgar had been holding his breath the entire time and let it out with a whoosh and hugged Kate tightly. "Thank you," he whispered and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I need to find somewhere permanent to live before I even think of pursuing this. I have a friend in Real Estate and she's got some great leads on houses in Bellevue…"

"Umm, do we have to live in Bellevue to get the kids?" asked Kate in a distressed voice.

"No, why?" came the startled reply.

"I know the world doesn't revolve around me. BUT, I'm the one who's going to be home most of the time. Edgar, I really don't like suburbs and city life."

"I never thought that you might not like Bellevue, it's THE place everyone seems to want to be."

"Since when did I ever do what "everyone" thought I should?"

"True. So where do you want to look?"

"Ideally it would be somewhere close to our families and friends. I'll need their support when you're gone. Woods and water are my big requests."

Edgar chuckled, "So you still want the cabin in the woods on the lake by the waterfall overlooking the fairy mountain…."

Kate grinned, "Well, a girl can dream can't she…and you forgot the hot spring in the backyard and all the eternally baby animals frolicking in the yard."

"Pardon me, my memory is slipping in my old age."

"So where do YOU want to live?"

"I want a place where our kids can play and not be trapped in a small yard. Where I can breathe fresh clean air instead of smog. Where I can make love to my wife in the backyard without the cops being called. Oh, and I want a workshop space."

"Sounds like we're moving to the boonies then!" Kate turned so that she could look at Edgar, "Are you cool with not living in the same neighborhood as your family?"

Edgar smiled, "Yeah, we're going to start our own family." Capturing her mouth in a searing kiss, Edgar's hands began to roam Kate's body under her pajama top….

_Oh my, did I leave off on a cliffhanger? I'm really sorry about that...you believe me right?_


	18. Chapter 18

Since so many people coughIrishcoughAleutiancoughisiscough were distraught by my teasing, I'll make it up to you and update tonight.

**S*M*U*T WARNING!**--_you are forewarned and apologized to...my smut is always awkward reading.  
_

Kate gasped as Edgar's mouth enveloped her puckered nipple. In vain she tried to remember loosing her pajama top. The rest of their clothing soon followed suit. Like two starving people, neither could get enough of the other. Deftly Edgar flipped them both over so that Kate lay under him, nibbling just behind her ear he ground himself against her mound. Kate moaned as the electricity coursed through her, feeling as if she were on fire. "Oh God, Edgar, stop teasing me!" She had wanted him for so long, but part of her cringed at the begging in her voice.

Edgar drew back and gazed into her desire glazed eyes, "Are you sure you want this?" he asked. Stopping nearly killed him as the desire to bury himself inside her began to take over all rational thought. "After this, no one else matters. You're mine, and I will never let you go again." Kate's body strained against him trying to reach what she so desperately needed. A strangled, "Always yours" and she reached for him again. There was no tenderness when plunged into her hot core. She nearly came with his first thrust, a sob coming from her throat. Part of Edgar's mind registered that he might have hurt her, but his fears were forgotten when she thrust back against him. Over and over he stabbed into her, her cries driving him on. Lost in the glorious feeling of her enveloping him he barely registered the score marks on his back as she scratched and thrashed beneath him. With a roar and a scream that echoed in the next room they came together.

Holding her tightly he began nuzzling her neck while his other hand began stroking the length of her body. Wriggling out of his grasp Kate propped herself up and began tracing imaginary patterns on Edgar's chest. Putting his hands behind his head he closed his eyes, a huge smile on his face. Kate could see that Edgar was slowly falling asleep. She however, was not ready to go to sleep. Throwing a leg over Edgar she quickly mounted him and taunted him a bit, "Come on Hansen. I know for a fact that you guys don't sleep for days at a time during crab season."

"Mmmm, you're about to open a can of worms you may not want to deal with…"

"Oh, I think I can handle whatever you throw my way."

"Sounds like a challenge to me then."

"Bring it on…"

With a quick flip Edgar had Kate pinned beneath him. Her hands held by one of his "I prefer to be on top…" he growled in her ear.

"Mmmm," Kate purred, "I'm not convinced that you do."

"I think you need to learn that it's not wise to tease a Hansen."

"And are you going to try and teach me a lesson?" Kate said coyly then bucked beneath him trying to get free.

"Oh, yes." Edgar let go of her arms for a split second and shifted his weight to reposition himself. That opening was all that Kate needed and she twisted away. She almost made it off the bed but Edgar was quicker. Kate landed face down on the bed and Edgar once again trapped her beneath him, using his nails to lightly scratch down her back. "Fuck Edgar!" Kate moaned, grinding herself into the bed. Pulling her up onto her knees Edgar drove home in one thrust. Desire took control and Kate braced herself and thrust back. Grasping her hips Edgar grunted each time he slammed into her.

All coherent thought was pushed from Kate's conscience. Her whole world centered on the sensations Edgar was creating in her. Something primal had taken control of Edgar; he couldn't have stopped if he had wanted to. Over and over he forced orgasm after orgasm from her, branding her body and soul as his. With one final thrust he came.

Sinking down, Edgar realized that there were tears streaming down Kate's face. Even with her tan skin he could see red marks from where his hands had gripped her and was sure that there would be bruises in the morning. Disgust in his lack of self-control rolled across him. He would rather cut off his own arm than hurt the love of his life. Not knowing what to do, he held her close, whispering to her how sorry he was.

Never had Kate been taken to such a level of ecstasy. Finally coming down from her high it registered that Edgar was worried that he had hurt her. She reached up, caressed his face, and gently kissed him, "Babe, I'm fine."

"You were crying, and left marks all over you. How is that fine?" Edgar replied in disgust, "Don't worry, it won't happen again.

"It was intense and amazing…and it had better happen again."

"You can't be serious?"

"I most certainly am." She reached up to stroke his cheek and then said quietly, "Did I act like you were hurting me? Did I ask you to stop? It was rough and primal, and if you haven't noticed, you didn't escape unscathed either."

Not knowing what to say, Edgar laid his cheek against the top of her head and they lay entwined in silence listening to the other's heartbeat slowing until the phone on the nightstand rang. With a sigh Kate rolled over slightly to answer it.

"Hello, Ms. Morrison? This is the night manager."  
"Hi. Is there a problem?"  
"Ms. Morrison, we've had another complaint about excessive noise from your room. The other guests are…"

"There's only guests on one side of me. Again I apologize for the disturbance. Would you please add the cost of their room to my bill for their inconvenience."

"Very well, please try to keep it down."

Kate rolled over after hanging up the phone to see a very smug look on Edgar's face. "What are you smiling about?"

"Just thinkin'. We were what? 20 or so when we got kicked out of this very hotel before? And for the same reason…"  
Kate giggled but then grew serious, "Actually it's my nightmares that have caused the most problem."

Edgar drew her down beside him and kissed her again, "Hopefully, you're gonna be too exhausted to dream tonight…. You had your way with me last time, women always in a hurry. NOW I get to take my time with you…."

"Oh?" came her arch reply, "And just what are you going to do to me?"

"Well," he drawled running a teasing finger down her spine, "I could tell you. Or, I could show you…."

_I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but this is the last update for a while. Frankly my mojo has gone, stolen by an upcoming job change and move. Neither of which I want to do, but my parents aren't getting any younger and their health isn't what it was so I'm moving closer to them. When I move I'll be thrust back into the dark ages of the internet, aka dial-up (everyone shudder with me). Once my mojo is back I'll continue to write, then update as I can...guess I'll make the 20 mile drive to Starbucks for free high speed wi-fi...._


	19. Chapter 19

_This is just a short update, sorry 'bout that. Mojo is slow to return. The move went well and I'm settling in to my new job...I have "high speed dial up"-I see the dial up but where's the high speed?_

_Anywho, this isn't my best work, but I've been trying to get a Colin/Robyn scene out at the bequest of Irish..._

Colin was dozing in the whirlpool tub when the apartment intercom rang. "Mr. Farrell?" said the rough voice of the night doorman, "There's a young lady here who says that she's here to see you. Name's Robyn, Robyn Stanley."

"Thanks Gus, she's my massage therapist, please send her up." Colin slowly hefted himself out of the cool water and wrapped a towel around his waist. Grabbing another he quickly dried his head and chest. There was a muffled thump in the hallway followed by a muttered curse and a quick knock on the door. When he opened the door, Robyn was greeted with the sight of a nearly naked Colin holding the doorframe in one hand and his towel around his waist with the other.

"Um, hi. I mean hello. I'm Robyn, Kate's friend." Robyn smiled but inside she was thinking, "Great Rob, you sound just brilliant." Like most of the female population, she found Colin incredibly hot and had fantasized about being his "massage therapist"…with a happy ending…more than a few times. And here he was in the flesh, and she did mean flesh. The towel left little to the imagination and she was really hoping he'd forget that he was holding onto it…she shook herself out of that dream. "Can I come in?"

Colin stood in the doorway watching in amusement as Robyn stumbled over her words and then fell silent and stared off with a smile on her face before asking if she could come in. Using her distraction to his benefit, Colin took the opportunity to admire the woman standing before him. Colin flashed one of his most charming smiles and replied, "Sure luv, you can come wherever you want…" He moved out of her way to allow her entrance.

"Holy shit," Robyn thought to herself," Colin Fucking Farrell is flirting with me!" She nearly laughed out loud as she watched him shuffle slowly and painfully down the hall. "You did wash your hands didn't you?" she asked blandly.

Colin grimaced, "Little tart told ya about that?"

Robyn laughed, "No, Edgar did. But don't feel too bad, that's one of the oldest hazings in the book. They could've asked you to help tune the radar…"

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you while I work."

Kate was correct; Robyn had amazing hands. Colin's muscles had become one giant knot, but under Robyn's care it didn't take long until Colin was nothing but putty. He had started to nod off but woke as she let herself out of the room. He made a mental note to himself to ask Kate if her friend was involved with anyone, he wouldn't mind finding out just how talented her hands really were….


	20. Chapter 20

_Hope everyone enjoyed their Father's Day! My thoughts and prayers to everyone who no longer have their fathers with them. Moving on with the story, mojo still on the comeback. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Morning dawned and found Edgar reluctantly leaving Kate's bed. What he really wanted was to stay in bed and make love to the most wonderful woman in the world all day long. Real life, as usual had other plans.

As he tried to board the Northwestern, a wall of opposition greeted him. The crew, including Sig lined the rails, arms crossed, faces unreadable. "And just where the hell have you been?" demanded Sig. Edgar pulled out his cell phone to check the time. He knew he was late, but he didn't think he was THAT late. "I'm only twenty minutes late, not like you had left the dock and had to come back and get me," he grumbled.

"But why are you late? You of all people should know that you are expected to be punctual."

"Punctual, did you actually say punctual? When'd we get a flippin' time clock Ahab? Quit being a downer."

"I'm a downer? And why are you wearing Matt's clothes?"

Matt laughed and nudged Jake, "Told you there was an earthquake in Portsmith last night.

Everyone looked at the pair, "Earthquake? What earthquake?"

Matt smirked, "You know that Earthquake that was centered at the Portsmith hotel. Happened sometime after the cocktail party last night."

Edgar flipped Matt the bird, "Screw you Bradley."

"Man, I don't swing that way."

"Guess you and Kate are okay then," chimed in Norman.

"Better than okay. Things are perfect. Now if you will let me on board, we can get to work and get finished at a decent hour tonight."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kate was enjoying a relaxing day at Robyn's day spa…there definitely were perks to being best friends with the owner. After a full body seaweed wrap and facial, Kate was currently face down on the massage table having a girlfriends conversation with Robyn as she worked.

"So, how did things go after the part last night?" asked Robyn as she moved the sheet from Kate's back.

"What do you mean?"

"Um, if I didn't have a very good idea of what happened, I'd be suggesting you call the domestic abuse line. You're sides are covered in handprints…."

"You should see his back," smirked Kate.

"Wild and crazy then? So is it official? Are you moving back home?" asked Robyn hopefully.

"Yeah. We're going to start house hunting after the wedding."

"Wow, umm, that was fast. Thought you were going to bat him around, remember our "fish out of water" talk?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders, "Wasn't worth the pain to either of us. So I want to hear about _your _last night."

Robyn groaned, "That was the hardest massage I have EVER given. I officially hate you."

"Hate me?"

"Girl do you have any idea how unprofessional I thought about getting last night?"

"Well, why don't you? I know why you didn't last night, but now he's not a client."

"Right, like me, plain jane Robyn from Portsmith has a snowballs chance in hell of catching the eye of THE famous Mr. Farrell."

"Hey, I know him pretty well. You're much less "plain" than I am."

"And right there is another reason. You and Colin have history."

Kate lay silent for a moment as she thought about that comment, "I didn't think about you not wanting my ex," she said quietly, "I'm sorry. I don't think of him as an ex. He is my second best friend in the world. I just think that the two of you would be a great couple."

"Really?" asked Robyn skeptically.

"Really. You're a strong, beautiful woman who speaks her mind. Exactly what he needs."

"I don't know, the tabloids…"

"Are just that. Exaggerations at best and outright lies most of the time. Give it a shot, what would one date hurt?"

"You really think he'd be interested in me?"

"Trust me. Don't drool at his feet, treat him like you would any other guy."

"And what if things don't work out?"

"Then you can join his Unfan club run by our local Norwegian community."

* * *

_Later that evening_

Kate and Edgar were driving to their waterfall for a picnic dinner when her cell rang. Looking at the caller ID she recognized Colin's number.

"Hi Col, what's up?"

"Got a question for ya luv. Is Robyn dating anyone?"

Kate smiled to herself, "Why don't you ask her yourself?"


	21. Chapter 21

The rest of the week past in a blur and Saturday dawned bright and sunny. The late afternoon wedding was all that Dawn had dreamed of, a grandiose display worthy of royalty. As the sun was setting the reception was just getting underway, the sunset casting shades of red and pink on the white tent. Colin had claimed a dance with Kate and the two were deftly waltzing around the dance floor chatting as they went. "Do you see the young lady there in pink? That's Jake's sister Natalie."

"She's the one who tipped the Hansen's off to who I was?"

"Yes but not really. Jake knew you'd be in town to film, apparently she's been following your shooting schedule online."

Edgar "stole" Kate from Colin for the next dance and Colin searched in vain for Robyn. Seeing Natalie sitting at a table watching the dancers with a wistful expression, Colin approached her out of her line of sight. He tapped her on the shoulder to gain her attention. Natalie's heart stopped beating as she looked up to see the object of her teenage fantasies smiling down at her.

"You're Jake's little sister aren't you?" asked Colin, already knowing the answer.

"Y-y-y-yes," she replied in a shaky voice.

"Why aren't you dancing? Tis a party isn't it?"

Natalie's face fell a little and she shrugged her shoulders, "No one ever asks me to dance."

"Well, I can remedy that. Would you care to dance with me?"

Colin and Natalie swept by Edgar and Kate, who smiled at the sight. Nodding at Natalie Edgar commented, "I've seen that look before. Junior looks like that when we let him do a new job on the boat."

As the reception progressed small groups of people started form. Kate was introducing Colin to her family, sharing how he and his had made her so welcome in the past. Kate's parents insisted that Colin start joining the family for their Sunday dinners whenever he was able. Leading Colin over to a group of older ladies from Portsmith she quietly asked if he had danced with Robyn yet.

"No, I think she's hiding. Every time a good song plays, she's nowhere to be found," he grumbled.

"Hmm."

"Do you know something I don't?"

"No, not really."

"But you do know something."

"Colin, you're drop dead gorgeous and you've just stepped off the red carpet into the streets of a small town, put two and two together."

"Hrumph."

"Look, I'll see if I can find her, all right?"

A short while later Kate spied Robyn slipping out of the tent and into the surrounding garden. She slid up to Colin and whispered, "Pink roses are her favorite," and gave him a shove towards the door. Colin looked quizzically back at Kate and she just rolled her eyes. Realization finally dawned on him and he quickly went in search of the rose garden.

Robyn was standing by a rose bush in full bloom, the heady fragrance permeated the warm summer evening. She was lost in the sunset when Colin found her. "You're a hard woman to track down." Startled out of her reverie she looked up. "Or were you trying to hide from me?"

"You were looking for me?"

"Yes. And you kept disappearing. Bloody frustrating it is!"

"Well you found me. What can I do for you?" asked Robyn coolly.

"You could let a bloke have a dance," he huffed.

"Y-you want to dance? With me?" As the band started playing Foreigners "A girl like you" Colin pulled Robyn into his arms and began to sway with the music, his eyes locked with hers.

After the song ended the two strolled through the garden as candles and luminaries were being lit along the walkways. They paused at a point looking out onto a small pond and watched the light reflecting off of the water. He drew her close and captured her mouth in a gentle kiss…

* * *

_Please review! Sorry Irish, you'll have to supply your own smut..._


	22. Chapter 22

_A little sappy...sorry about that! Enjoy and thanks for my reviews! You know who you are._

The reception had lasted into the wee hours. So, once again at their waterfall, Kate and Edgar were lazing the day away with a picnic in the shade of an ancient tree. Edgar had been fidgeting all afternoon and finally Kate asked him what was bothering him. He gave a noncommittal answer and then launched into a conversation about people they had talked to last night. He quickly began fidgeting again.

"EDGAR!" Kate said in exasperation, " If you've got something to say, say it. The jumpiness is getting on my nerves!"

Grasping Kate's hand, Edgar drew her to her feet and they walked towards the plunging water. Kate leaned against a moss-covered boulder and watched the cascade. Edgar put his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair, "We've been through a lot Kate. Together and then alone." Kate simply nodded and snuggled closer into his embrace. "I never want to do go it alone again," he continued and then he stepped away from her. Startled she looked up and her breath caught as Edgar sank to one knee. Pulling a small box from his pocket with a trembling hand he said, "Will you marry me?"

Tears pooled in Kate's eyes, "You silly man, is that why you've been so antsy? I said yes days ago!" she laughed and he slipped the ring on her finger. They made love on the picnic blanket and afterwards Kate watched the sunlight sparkling off the ring. It was a beautiful three stone setting, the center stone was a brilliant blue sapphire flanked on either side by diamonds. Her face saddened a bit as she remembered the first engagement ring Edgar had given her. It had been a beautiful sapphire solitaire with an inscription inside the band. She had given it back when they broke up.

"What is it?" he asked, worried by the sadness in her eyes.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I was just remembering the first ring…"

Edgar kissed the top of her head and smiled, "Oh you mean the one you tried to put my eye out with? You had great aim."

Kate smiled and shrugged, "I was mad at you. I loved that ring though."

"I know. That's why I never could get rid of it. Had to hide it all those years from Louise."

"You still have it?" Kate said incredulously all the while thinking it would make a great family heirloom someday.

"I did, but then I gave it away today."

"You gave it away today?" Kate said slowly.

Edgar pulled her ring off and handed it back to her, "Yeah, I gave it away today."

It was then that she saw the inscription on the band "For eternity~E"

Edgar grinned a roguish grin, " I had the ring reset. I couldn't just give you the old one back…too much has happened to us. But I couldn't not use the ring either."

"I love you Edgar Hansen," murmured Kate kissing him passionately.

"I love you Katherine Morrison, for eternity…"

* * *

_Please review!_

_Obviously this 'chapter' of the Edgar and Kate story is drawing to a close. Don't worry though! I've started on the next installment! _


	23. Chapter 23

The Bering Sea had decided that this year's King crab bounty was not going to be given up easily. All the boats where having difficulty finding the crab and the Northwestern was no exception. Throw together a pissed off captain, exhausted crew, and an antsy groom and you had a combination that no one wanted to be around. The guys teased Edgar mercilessly on deck about his obsession with finishing ASAP. "Are you that ready to wear the old ball and chain again?" became a jibe that irritated him to no end.

Edgar and Kate had set their wedding date for just after King Crab season. That way all of his crabbing buddies would be between seasons and family members would be in town for the Christmas holidays. They would also be able to slip away for a honeymoon before he left for Opis.

Kate had relocated to the Portsmith/Seattle area and was overseeing the remodeling of a cabin she and Edgar had purchased. Between her job, the cabin, and the wedding Kate had little down time to miss Edgar too much, though she was subconsciously ticking off the days until the end of the crab season.

At first the couple had decided to have a small private wedding with only a few close friends and family in attendance. Neither wanted the hoopla of a large event. It soon became clear that there was no way that was going to happen. Too many people who were dear to them were going to have their feelings hurt if they were not invited. Friends and family were very important to both Edgar and Kate so they compromised with an old-fashioned small town wedding and reception.

They were married at the small church that both their families had attended since coming to the town of Portsmith. He wore a black suit and she her mother's wedding dress. The wedding party consisted of his best man, Matt, and her maid of honor, Robyn, who was, rumor had it, sporting a ring of her own.

The reception was unlike any ever seen in town. Between the crabbers and Kate's international friends, including Colin's family who was going to spend Christmas with the Morris', the event was quite a to do...rowdy and star studded. And what would a small town be without a scandal? It seems that Kate's East coast roommates, Irish and Aleutian, had been seen slipping off later that night arm in arm with none other than the infamous Time Bandit captain, Johnathan Hillstrand.

"I hope your friends know what they're getting into…" cautioned Andy.

"You'd better be glad you have the wheel for opi season!" laughed Kate, "Knowing those two you won't see your brother for a while. Better alert the authorities and lock down the airport. If they make it back to Irish's boat you'll never get him back!"

The newlyweds were able to slip away for a short honeymoon where the two only left their room for food or to allow house keeping to clean. Their time only marred towards the end by Kate contracting a bit of a stomach bug just before Edgar had to return to Dutch for Opi season.

* * *

_Sorry about the abrupt ending to this chapter. This was one of those that I needed to get out of the way so that the story could go on. Thank you all for reading this story and for all the reviews! My fellow authors know that reviews make us happy! I'm working on the sequel as we speak...I'm calling it "Candles in the Wind", so look for it to be up soon!._


End file.
